What if?
by suki.shah
Summary: The other ending of Lose yourself: Alucard wakes up to be Alive, He wonders around to find Seras alive too! What happened? Where is everyone? Wasn't everything and everyone destroyed? What will Alucard do, after all he wanted Seras do be his and now there is no one to stop him. Will they both have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

This the ending where Alucard and Seras are together.

Alucard POV

Suddenly Seras' eyes went blank, she turned to millions of crimson rose petals. "**NO" **I cried in my mind, I clenched his fists and gritted my teeth, I cried silently. I roared in pain. Everyone just stood there wide eyed not wanting to believe what just happened, the ground started to shake and it cracked open. Out came a dark figure "this is world is going to be punished for what it did to SERAS VICTORIA KURAN. ALL SHE EVER WANTED WAS TO BE HAPPY, BUT NO ONE BOTHERED TO HELP HER, NO ONE CARED TO SAVE HER FROM THE PAIN AND THAT IS WHY EVRYONE AND EVERYTHING IS GOING TO PERISH ALONG SIDE WITH THIS FUCKING WORLD" it screeched. The ground shook furiously and the sky turned blood red but I didn't care, **"is this it? Am I going to die? If I do will I be able to be with Seras? I just want to see Seras even if I can't be with her I want to be with her I just want to see her for one last time"** I cried

The dark figure turned into a blinding light, but I didn't close my eyes. My eyes widened, Seras? I saw Seras standing in front of me smiling and she was okay, she was wearing her uniform and she was holding her canon in her left hand. Then everything was gone. I had finally died.

**A few days later…**

Alucard POV

I woke up and blinked a few times, I sat up, I was in a queen sized bed, I looked around, what am I doing here? Didn't Seras die? Wasn't the world destroyed? Where am I? I stood up from the bed and headed to the door. I opened the door and headed out not a care in the world. I walked out of the mansion and into the garden, it was night but because of the moon it was really bright out. The garden was divine, there were fields of various flowers, but what was strange was that it looked like it was in the sky because there were clouds. I saw a figure lying down in the middle of the roses, it looked familiar. I climbed down the steps and headed for the figure, when I was a few feet away I smelt a familiar smell, but where did I smell this before? When the persons face was in view I ran there with vampire speed. I fell to my knees when I reached her, my knees were touching the side of her waist.

She opened her eyes and sat up, I started to cry, she cupped my check and smiled, I embraced her. _My Seras_ was here with me, even if this was a dream I couldn't help but be happy. She petted my hair.

"It's alright now Master Alucard, no one can harm us here" Seras said with a voice like silk, I stopped crying and rested my head on her right shoulder.

"Where are we? What happened? How are you alive? I thought you died? Wasn't the world destroyed? Where is everybody else? Integra? Walter? The mercenary?" I asked

**To be continued…**

I hope you enjoyed. Sorry this chapter is small I just wanted to know how you guys felt about this ending and also because I wanted to get started ton my other fiction '_The other one_' because the ideas are still fresh. Thank you for reading and please R&R.

Suki


	2. Chapter 2: Is this a dream?

Sorry for the late update, I have problems at home.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Is this a dream?

Normal POV

"Where are we? What happened? How are you alive? I thought you died? Wasn't the world destroyed? Where is everybody else? Integra? Walter? The mercenary?" Alucard questioned

"We are in a world which the queen of Hell made especially for me,…everyone on planet Earth has been killed except for the animals and children (children from 0-9), and as for me, I am technically dead, what you see here is my soul, you too are dead and this is your soul. The queen was going to throw you into Hell but I persuaded her not to, however she did not let Integra, Walter and Pip stay. But she said she could not let them stay here because they are in heaven" Seras explained

Alucard sat up straight "Then (pause) What about us?"

Seras turned to face the bright moon "we can neither go to Hell or Heaven, but I've come to think this place as _a little piece of heaven_" Seras chuckled at the last part.

Alucard stood up and walked a few feet away from Seras, he stood there with his head down. Seras looked at Alucard with confusion, but then she realized what happened when the smell of blood hit her nose. Seras slowly approached Alucard, when she reached Alucard she rubbed his back and whispered "She's in a better place now"

Seras was talking about Integra, Seras knew that Alucard cared for Integra however he didn't love her he just cared for her as a Master, nothing more. Alucard faced Seras now but he still had his head down, Seras smiled and hugged him while rubbing his back with her right hand.

"I cry because I am happy" Alucard whisper in her ear, Seras stopped hugging Alucard and looked at him seriously (she did this unintentionally).

"I am happy because for once in my life I have a chance to be happy and live with my loved one without worry" he said

Seras smiled and summoned a handkerchief, she wiped his tears away and chuckled "Me too, me too Alucard" she then hugged him, Alucard hugged back. After a few moments Alucard slowly planted kisses on Seras cheek and down to her neck, Seras leaned her head back and put her arms around Alucard's neck. They materialized to the room in which Alucard awoke in, they both kissed while Alucard slowly pulled Seras' crimson nightgown off, and Seras slowly unbuttoned Alucard's shirt, once Alucard was shirtless and Seras was nude, they both fell on the queen sized bed.

Seras was underneath Alucard who was roaming her body while planting kisses on her breasts, Seras fisted Alucard's hair when he licked her left breast, he lightly chuckled amused at _his_ Draculina's innocence. Seras moaned lustfully when Alucard entered her, knowing Seras would be in pain since this was her first time he slowly pumped in and out of her, until Alucard felt Seras saying to him go faster in their bond. Alucard came out only to thrust back in hard, Seras screamed in ecstasy and that only aroused Alucard more. Alucard went harder and faster with every second, Seras arched her back and moaned as loud as she could and scraped her nails in Alucard's back. Alucard shuddered in pleasure, all that could be heard were lustful moans and groans of pleasure. Alucard commanded Seras to drink his blood and she did so without hesitation while Alucard slipped his index finger in between Seras breasts and made a small cut, Seras stopped when the Master and Childe bond shattered and looked at Alucard with confusion.

"**I'm going to make our mate bond**" was all he said, then he cut himself where his heart was, instantly their bloods came out to make a chain of blood, now they were mates, Alucard continued to pound into Seras. Finally Seras orgasmed with a scream and so did Alucard shortly after, they both stayed in their positions panting until Seras winced when Alucard pulled himself out. They both lay there trying to savour the moment until Seras held up her finger indicating the number one. Alucard smirked when he figured out what Seras wanted. He would take her as many times as she wished.

He once more started to pound into Seras who was moving her hips with his rhythm, he quickly flipped them over. Seras blushed lightly she had never done this before.

"What's the matter too shy? Here I'll help" Alucard chuckled, Seras touched Alucard all over, his abs, his chest and his face. Alucard smiled at Seras and guided her hips, slowly Seras started get used to it, and when she did Alucard slowly met her rhythm. When Alucard started to moan loudly Seras became aroused and picked up the pace. When they both started to huff and pant Alucard crushed Seras to a wall and pounded into her fast and hard, Seras strapped her legs to his hips. Even though the wall was scraping her back she dismissed the pain, slowly Seras' heels were digging into Alucard's back, and her grip on Alucard's hair was slowly getting titre and titre he liked the effect and slammed her against the bed. They both orgasmed with screams and groans, their rhythm died and they both drifted off to sleep holding each other.

* * *

**Four weeks later…**

Alucard POV

I was sitting in the garden deep in thought when I felt a hand go on my shoulder, it was Seras (of course it was we are the only ones here). Ever since I got here I noticed I use less of my powers, I faced Seras now. She is so beautiful sometimes I can't control myself around her. She seemed very happy and excited for some reason, I gave her a 'calm down' look, and she did.

"Alucard, I'm pregnant" Seras smiled

Alucard looked at Seras with happiness and joy.

* * *

**To be continued…**

Please R&R, I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me how you feel so far about the Fic. I'd really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3 My child?

My child?

* * *

Alucard POV

When the words hit my ears something inside me started to lift up, the news was overwhelming. I straightened up and embraced Seras, she was so small and warm, I could feel a small life source within her, two actually. We came out of the embrace and I stared at her stomach, I smiled.

"So what are you planning to name them?" I asked

Seras smiled brightly and closed her eyes while touching her stomach with her right hand "For our daughter Jennifer, Sakura, Rin or René and for our son William, Micheal, Nicholas or Haku. What about you?"

I thought about it "For our son Axel, Robert, Raul, Sorin or Razvan for our daughter Diana, Lulia, Maria, Raluca or Lidia"

After a moment Seras and I went inside and sat down on one of the sofas. Seras sat down in my lap.

"You choose our daughters name and I'll choose our sons name, okay?" she said as she looked up into my eyes

"Okay" I replied satisfied

We sat in silence as we thought about what names we thought suitable for our little infants, finally when I was satisfied with my final decision I spoke.

"For our Daughter I chose René, what about our son?"

"I chose Razvan, I found it unique and beautiful, so Razvan and René it is" Seras smiled

I gave her a peck on the lips and rubbed my forehead on hers, she giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, I materialized us to our room. In the middle of the room is a black and crimson sheet four poster coffin bed, on the right side of the room is a Victorian style dressing table, on the opposite side is a oak wardrobe big enough for a giant and near the bed on the left side is a toilet suite. And a few feet away from the dressing table there were glass doors that led to the balcony.

I layed us both down, I put my left hand on her stomach while I my right hand was behind her back. I stared into her eyes and she in mine, after a minute of silence I gave her a smooth kiss.

"Time for your sleep, kitten" I chuckled

"And you too my king" she joked

I grinned and pulled the covers over us while Seras phased us in our sleep wear.

* * *

**Three months later**

Sakura (the queen of hell) POV

Alucard sat on his throne with Seras on his lap, he was creating small circles on her large stomach. I smiled brightly, for once Seras was actually happy and was going to have another family of her own and this time I will make sure that no harm would come to them.

"When are you expecting Seras?" I asked while taking a sip of my heated blood

Seras turned her head to look at Alucard "Next month or maybe even the month after, it depends on how strong the children are" Alucard responded

I nodded my head "so have you thought of any names for them, I must say Seras you are being very discreet about them"

They both glanced at each other and chuckled, I arched an eyebrow

"Yes we have. For our daughter René and for our son Razvan" Seras cleared my suspicions

"Ah I see opposite twins, no wonder you were not telling me anything about your little ones. Well I'm not surprised that they both have managed to survive this far, after all you both are their parents" I laughed

Seras smiled weakly while Alucard had a neutral face, I stared at Alucard for a few seconds until Seras noticed the glares that we were throwing at each other and cleared her throat. She attempted to stand but Alucard helped her to her feet, she gestured Alucard that she was alright and went out of the room and into her room.

"Alucard, what's the matter? You seem a little (**what's the right word?**) annoyed with me" I finally spoke breaking the long silence

He glared at me "I know you are the one who made it possible for me and Seras to be together but you have angered me greatly"

I was puzzled "why?"

Alucard gave me a 'are you serious' look "You come here and dare to say to Seras it's not surprising that our children have managed to survive" he growled "Seras was not aware that opposite gender twins die young in the mother"

I turned my back to him and rubbed my jaw "How much does she know about Vampires and their ways?"

"Out of one hundred percent, she knows ninety-one percent"

"Last I checked she knew everything, in fact she was actually discovering new things about Vampires and their ways, but that was centuries ago" I explained

"Sorry" I usually didn't just apologize to anyone

He glared at me and left. I just hoped he wouldn't hate me forever, I am his children's God mother.

* * *

**One month later **

Alucard POV

All I could hear were my Draculina's screams, even though I was outside of the room I could hear the mid wife whispering to Seras to hang in there. The screams stopped and I heard two different wails, the maids started to walk out into the corridor they all had smiles on their faces, all but one who had a poker face. Unlike the other maids she was a human and she was actually jealous of _my Seras_, I sneaked into her mind only to be disgusted. She wanted to be my Bride, she wanted to be the one to be taken by me, I glared at her. Noticing my glare she stopped her thoughts of hatred and smiled brightly at me. Even though I knew the maids were all sinners of Hell I couldn't feel but be surprised that the only slut from the group was not the demons or sukaynanians but the human.

I looked at the other maids and they understood very well what I meant. They all grabbed her, some grabbed her arms and the others grabbed her legs.

"It's a sin to think of such things, you should know that since that was the reason why you were crucified" one of the maids growled

They dragged her away through a portal. I stared at the door until the Mid wife came out and nodded and walked away, leaving me with my wife and children. I entered the room to find Seras holding two little infants, one wrapped up in a black blanket and the other wrapped up in a red blanket. I gave Seras a sweet kiss on the lips and petted her hair, she handed me the infant wrapped up in the black blanket.

"Alucard meet Razvan" Seras smiled weakly

Razvan had black hair and blue eyes just like Seras, while René had blonde hair and crimson eyes like me. I smiled down at my little boy, he stared at me but started giggling realizing I was his Father. Soon René was giggling as well, they both were opening up and connecting with us. Infant Vampires know who their parents are because they have a bond with their parents but some Vampires think they need to fed their children their blood so that their children recognize them as their parents and guardians but all you have to do is hold them and open your bonds so that both the parent and child close their bonds together.

* * *

**Five months later**

Normal POV

Seras was standing near the coffin bed with Razvan in her hands in a standing position, while Alucard was on the opposite side a few inches away with René in the same position. They let go of the little children at the same time, René wobbled a bit but started to walk towards Seras while Razvan quickly took his first steps and quickly got to Alucard, going to their parents they met each other with giggles and gave each other high fives before going back to their mission.

Seras met René with tickles while Alucard met Razvan with a swing.

* * *

**The next day**

The infants were in their coffins as Seras was on the balcony waiting for Alucard, Alucard came behind Seras and snaked his arms around her body possessively. He nuzzled her neck but Seras put a hand on the back of his head, he stopped and lessened his grip on her so that she could turn to face him. She cupped his cheeks and looked at Alucard apologetically.

"Alucard, the hell court wish for me to come on in on this trial and meeting I'll be gone for a week maximum"

Alucard leaned on into her right hand "I understand" and after a long lasting kiss Seras left the mansion.

**To be continued…**

* * *

I know it's small but I wanted to leave it as a cliff hanger.


	4. Chapter 4: It Can't Be That Hard, Right?

It won't be that hard right?

* * *

Alucard POV

I was sitting on my throne with my fingers connected and my eyes closed when I felt a pair of arms go on both of my legs, I looked down to see my two little devils hanging on to my legs, I grinned and set them both on my lap.

"What are you two doing?" I asked the cheeky little ones

"**Nothing**" they both giggled in my mind

I smirked understanding that they wanted to play, I set them down on the rug that was placed near my throne specifically for their exercise and play time, I lied down on the rug as they crawled next to my body. They both sat next to my belly and attempted to tickle me but failed, I smirked again and quickly grabbed the two tickling them in the process.

But then René smiled and looked at me with her crimson eyes, instantly I felt lonely, Seras had been gone for five days now. She said she would come either on Friday so today or on the weekend, the infants saw the look on their fathers face and crawled out of his grip.

Razvan climbed onto his shoulder while René climbed onto his lap, René waved her hand in front of his eyes and Alucard came out of his thoughts.

I came back to reality to find Razvan and René crying for me, I quickly set them on the rug and held my wrist to them but they refused. I found that quiet odd since they only cry when they're hungry, I pulled my wrist away and looked at them with confusion.

René pulled on my sleeve and cried "mommy"

"Mommy?" I furrowed my brows "Seras will be back soon"

They became quite and just sat there staring at the door, I shook my head "Let's go outside"

I picked up Razvan and René and materialized to the garden. The grass had become a bit long, the poppies had started to grow the ones that we had planted when Razvan and René were born and the patch of meadow had spread a few feet. I sat down placing René and Razvan on my lap, we all eyed the man it was as bright as when I first woke up here.

I started to hum the song _Lilium_, moments later René joined in whilst Razvan stood up on his puny feet and started to run in circles. We stopped humming when Razvan fell on his butt, normally children would cry when they fell but not Razvan oh no he was not like other children and nor was René. Instead he blinked a few times looked down to his feet and giggled.

René started to giggle along, soon we were all laughing but that didn't last long. René and Razvan slowly stopped their laughter and stared at the door which led back to the mansion, I noticed their strange behaviour and also stared at the door, _someone was watching us._

**To be continued…**

* * *

Sorry I know its short but I didn't have time this week (well last week) but at least it's better than nothing. Please R&R.

Suki


	5. Chapter 5: You're Back Already?

You're Back Already?

* * *

Normal POV

Alucard stood and fixated on the door, he narrowed his eyes and growled, but seconds later René and Razvan started to giggle.

"Mommy! Mommy!" They giggled

"**What?"** Alucard's expression softened

The door slowly opened and out came Seras "Aww, looks like you guys caught me"

Alucard became relaxed as Seras came forth. She gave Alucard a peck on the lips and picked up her little 'Darlings'.

"Hello Angel number one" She gave a small kiss to Razvan on the cheek "And hello Angel number two" as she did the same to René

Alucard slithered his arm around Seras' waist even though Seras was holding the kids and stared at his children as they giggled at their parents behaviour.

Seras faced Alucard "So how was it?"

"Just fine" Alucard laughed nervously as stared into space remembering the last couple of days.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Day 1

I was tired, all day I was chasing Razvan and René trying to get those two to calm down and have their meal but for some reason they wouldn't listen to me, (which I found odd since I was good at parenting, or so I thought since none of my other children were like this) thus causing me to have the worst day ever, But it was just getting started. After I had calmed them down they wouldn't even look at their blood.

"Why? are you two not hungry you haven't even eaten breakfast and it's almost dawn" I complained

"**But Father we can't eat yet since Mother isn't back and we were playing and running around waiting for Mother to return but she hasn't returned. When is Mother going to return?"** they moaned

And so it was only then did I realize why they were acting like this, I kneeled and lowered my head so that I was at their eye level "Children Seras will return at the week end, so please drink your blood" I pleaded

The twins stared at each other for a while as if they were consulting to each other through their mind link, minutes later they faced me with an expression I never thought I would see from anyone's face except from Seras.

"**Okay but if Mother doesn't retur-**" Razvan began before René interrupted

"**Razvan I don't think we will have to go there"**

Later that night we stared at the lake of stars until the little devils fell asleep.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Ah, anyway what was the meeting about?" Alucard smirked

"Arg, the usual '_politics_', economy and … The Christmas part" Seras replied with a hint of disgust

"Christmas party?"

"That reminds me, we are having a Christmas party and the nobles and royalty will attend, so I get to dress the three of you" Seras squeaked

The moment Seras said 'Dress the three of us' Me, Razvan and René looked at each other with uncertainty.

"When?"

"Tomorrow" Seras replied joyfully

* * *

**The Next Day (Christmas day)**

René POV

We were in the ball room and everyone had finally arrived. The ball room was the size of the whole Buckingham palace and this was only the ball room, can you imagine the rest of the Mansion? I can't that's why I tend to explore and memorize the mansion when I'm bored, of course Razvan always comes with me to do the same thing. I and Razvan were seated on the Mini thrones next to our Parents throne, we were watching people dance and gossip whereas Mother and Father were in the crowd and greeting people. There were all sorts of beings in the room Vampires, Humans, Werewolves, Demons and of course Sukaynanians.

But the volume was so loud that if I were a human all I would hear were violins and pianos and chatter, but luckily I was not a human. I and Razvan were looked at differently from the other children, not in a mean way but in a curious way, it was because Seras was our Mother and Alucard was our Father, which leads to why we were also treated differently. Since both our Parents are intelligent we used our brains more than an average human. We were more _observant_ and we got this from our Mother, so people treated, talked and looked at us as Adults but they also tried to avoid us because they were afraid that we would see through them and find out their secrets (We got this talent from both our parents.)

I was dressed in a black frill dress with a red silk ribbon around my waist, my hair was tied into a French plat and I was wearing black leather shoes. I quiet liked what I was wearing but Razvan was quiet annoyed with what he was wearing, he kept on huffing and puffing complaining how it made him look '_fluffy'_.

He was wearing a suit with a black bow tie, his shirt was crimson and his hair was combed to the side whereas Father was wearing the exact same suit however he had a jet black shirt, but my favourite of all was what Mother was wearing.

She was wearing a black bodycon dress which outlined her hourglass figure, it had circular patterns on it near her waist and lower section made out of some sort of beads and it was a bit revealing behind so Father stayed close behind her. Her hair had grown so she curled it and left it out and she was wearing black high heels of some sort but the heel was so big that she was almost at Father's eye level (Almost)) It was so simple yet Mother pulled it off (I think it's because she has the body for it but Razvan says it's because of her face) but what I don't understand is why is it we all were dressed in something fancy yet mother herself was wearing something so simple. Didn't she care about herself?

Anyway we met so many nobles and royalties but the most intriguing of all was the king of Hell, Lady Sakura's husband also better known as. Lucifer. Satan. Iblease. Shatan. _The Devil_. I wonder if he would be willing to do some mischief with me and Razvan, he was currently at the balcony with Lady Sakura, Mother and Father.

* * *

Razvan POV

I was in the mini throne along with René, she was observing Lucifer while I was pouting about my suit, it made me look _cute_ and _fluffy_, and I didn't want people to look down at me.

I was sulking before something caught my eye, it was three souls. If I remember correctly it was Integra, Walter and Pip?

* * *

Alucard POV

I met so many people today that I didn't think I could remember them all, I wonder how Seras does. We were at the balcony with that women, Lady Sakura who unknowingly insulted Seras and I, worst of all Seras was going to introduce me to her husband. Lucifer. I didn't think a demon like him would want only one women after all when I was human I was taught to shun and curse him for he is the source of all mischief and sins. Out of a dark corner of the balcony, he appeared along with Sakura.

He had short jet black straight hair up to his jaw line but from the back they were up to his knees, his eyes were a light crimson, his lips were small and white yet visible, his skin was whiter than snow, he was as tall as me (maybe a few inches taller) and he was wearing what a pope would wear just that it was made of a pure black material but what irritated me most of all was his sick grin. He had symbols on his hands and the moment I looked at them I felt a spark of savageness inside me.

"**I wouldn't look at them for too long Vlad**" he chuckled in my mind, he had a deep voice but it was not as deep as mine.

"It's nice to meet you in person Alucard" he smirked as he held out his hand

"Yes indeed" I sniggered but when I shook his hand the symbols flashed red.

His smirk widened "Seras, I like your interesting taste in men"

"Oh stop it Lucifer, your being mean" Seras jokingly slapped him (lightly)

We were about to leave when Lucifer requested to talk to me _alone._ I was not in the mood in talking with _him_, once Seras and Sakura were gone and away from us he roughly grabbed my neck and sneered with a voice like venom "Why does someone like you care for Seras, I doubt that you actually love her" he smirked

"What makes you think that way?" I growled

"I know your history, after all I watched you every day since your birth"

"**Stalker?**" I thought

He scoffed "When you were born the statue of the '_Virgin Mary_' cried blood tears, do you know what that means Alucard? it means that you were '_Damned'_ from the very beginning"

My eyes widened "**What?!**"

**To be continued…**

* * *

I wasn't going to introduce Lucifer until the mid chapters but for Christmas I thought I might as well introduce him earlier. Please R&R.

Also sorry I won't upload a new chapter for She's mine and What if today but I will this weekend. Hopefully it will be more than five K words. Hopefully. I haven't have time this whole month thus small chapters. oh and you will see the flashbacks of Alucard's days with the children in the next chapter.

Suki


End file.
